A Long Way 10 Die Gerichtsverhandlung
by Kiddo
Summary: Folge 10 geschrieben von Snuggles und Kiddo


A LONG WAY

Folge 10 - Die Gerichtsverhandlung

by Snuggles und Kiddo

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für das Review zu Folge 9.

Yury: Als ich anfing seaQuest Geschichten zu lesen war ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verwundert um nicht zu sagen entsetzt. Schließlich hatte die meisten Geschichten überhaupt nichts mehr mit der Serie zu tun. Ich kann mich sogar noch gut daran erinnern wie ich Snuggles davon berichtete. Aber irgendwie mochte man dann die Geschichten dann doch. Schließlich ging es genau um das was man immer so mochte. Die zwischen menschlichen Beziehungen. Ich glaube einige haben sich gewünscht, dass Bridger Lucas Vater wäre. Tja und deshalb entstanden Geschichten in denen etwas geschah so das Bridger Lucas adoptieren konnte.

Klar aus der Serie ist nie eindeutig hervor gegangen das Lucas von seinen Eltern misshandelt wurde. Aber es war sehr eindeutig das Lucas einen Riesen groll gegen sie hegte und zutiefst enttäuscht war.

Okay, eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte ja noch nicht online setzten, aber damit Yury nicht weiter meckert das ja nur sie updaten würde gibt es das jetzt doch noch bevor ich in Urlaub fahre.

* * *

Seit 6 Tagen sind Captain Bridger, Kristen Westphalen und Lucas Wolenczak bereits wieder auf der seaQuest.

Die drei hatten beschloßen, dass die Senior Crew schon jetzt die Wahrheit über Lucas Vergangenheit erfahren sollte. Da es Lucas noch sehr schwer fiel über das Geschehene zu reden, übernahmen Nathan und Kristen diese Aufgabe.

Lucas Alpträume, ausgelöst durch das Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater, wurden mit dem näher rücken der Gerichtsverhandlung immer schlimmer und intensiver.

OOOOOOOOO

In der Nacht vor der Gerichtsverhandlung wacht der Teenager schweißgebadet von einem Alptraum auf.

Während das junge Genie noch zitternd versucht sich zu beruhigen, betritt Captain Bridger Lucas Kabine, um wie die Nächte davor, nach dem Jungen zu sehen.

Nathan setzt sich auf den Rand des Bettes und streicht dem aufgewühlten Teen beruhigend über den Rücken.

Lucas schaut auf seine zitternden Finger die langsam wieder ruhiger werden.

Nach einer Weile fragt Nathan. "Hast du wieder von ihm geträumt?"

Zaghaft nicht Lucas mit dem Kopf. An seiner Stimme ist deutlich zu hören, wie sehr ihn die träume mitnehmen. "Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Ich habe Angst die Augen zu schließen, sobald es dunkel wird kommen die Bilder zurück." Erschöpft lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und streicht seine Haare zurück. "Ich habe unglaubliche Angst vor morgen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe, gegen meinen Vater auszusagen. Was ist wenn er doch Recht hat?"

Bridger schaut Lucas entsetzt an. Dann blickt er ihm tief in die Augen. "So etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken Lucas. Dein Vater hat dich Jahre lang misshandelt. Niemand sollte bei so einem Verbrechen ungestraft davon kommen."

Das Computergenie schließt die Augen und lässt seinen Kopf an die Wand sinken. "Aber vielleicht ist es doch alles meine Schuld. Was ist wenn ich mich falsch verhalten habe?"

Nathan schüttelt energisch mit dem Kopf. "Das schlägst du dir bitte sofort aus dem Kopf. Ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, dass ein Kind das von seinen Eltern geschlagen wird niemals der Schuldige ist."

Langsam nickt Lucas und die blonden Strähnen fallen ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Er weiß das der Captain eigentlich Recht hat, auch wenn ihn im Moment schwer fällt dies zu glauben.

"Es ist natürlich das du Angst vor morgen hast. Aber Kristen, Ben und ich werden die ganze Zeit bei dir und für dich da sein." Aufmunternd lächelt der Captain dem Jungen zu, verschweigt dabei aber seine eigenen Ängste und Befürchtungen. Nach Lucas gestrigen Alptraum, hatte er dem Teenager versprechen müssen, dass das Video nur als Beweismittel genommen werden sollte, wenn es zwingend notwendig wahr. Bridger wollte seinem jüngsten Besatzungsmittglied gerne ersparen alles durch das Band noch einmal wieder erleben zu müssen. Die Befürchtung, dass Lucas Aussage nicht genügen würde, nagte an ihm. Zudem wahr er nicht sicher, ob der Richter das Videoband noch so spät als Beweismittel zu lassen könnte. Aber mit seinen Sorgen will er den Teenager nicht noch zusätzlich belasten.

Der Teen unterbricht ihn in seinen Gedanken. "Ich hätte warten sollen, bis ich 18 bin. Dann währe ich Volljährig und könnte meine eigene Entscheidung treffen. Er könnte mich nicht mehr zwingen, zu ihm zurück zu kommen.

"Lucas, du bist 14. Das sind noch fast 4 Jahre. In dieser Zeit kann so viel passieren. Wer weiß wo dich dein nächster Schlag hin treffen würde? Wer kann uns sagen, ob er dich in dieser Zeit nicht von der seaQuest nimmt? So lange zu warten währe viel zu Riskant. Das kann ich nicht verantworten und will es auch nicht!"

Mit großen Augen schaut der Teenager an die Decke. "Ich hab solche Angst, dass alle mich für einen Lügner halten. Dann muss ich wieder zurück zu ihm und sehe euch nie wieder!"

Nathan setzt sich direkt neben den Jungen und nimmt ihn tröstend in die Arme. Bis zu dieser Umarmung wahr es ein langer Weg, noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte Lucas bei der kleinsten, unerwarteten Berührung zusammengezuckt und wahr auf Abstand gegangen. "Meinst du, du kannst wieder einschlafen? Morgen wird ein schwerer und langer Tag für dich sein."

Lucas Wolenczak legt sich wieder richtig in sein Bett. "Ich hoffe es."

"Ich werde so lange bei dir bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist."

Der blonde Teenager bedankt sich und Captain Bridger schaltet die kleine Lampe an Lucas Bett aus.

* * *

Bereits seit einer Stunde sitzen die Beteiligten im Fall Lucas Wolenczak gegen Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak im Gerichtssaal.

Nervös rutscht Lucas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, während Nathan bewusst wird, dass seine Befürchtungen allmählich zur Gewissheit werden.

Lawrence Anwälte sind ihr Geld wert und machen ihrem guten Ruf alle Ehre. Für Lucas schockierende Krankenakte finden sie logische Erklärungen und Lucas Eltern, ausnahmsweise einer Meinung , nehmen sich gegenseitig in Schutz. Die Anwälte versuchen Lucas als Lügner und frustriertes Genie hinzustellen, dem der Captain auf den Leim gegangen war.

Nathan Bridger beugt sich zu dem blondem Teenager. "Kiddo, es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders. Dass Videoband muss gezeigt werden."

Das Computergenie nickt bloß mit dem Kopf. Sein Gesicht wirkt versteinert.

Lucas Anwalt, Mister Wilder, erhebt sich und bittet noch ein weiteres Beweismittel zuzulassen.

Der Richter denkt kurz nach und gibt den Antrag statt.

Ein Videogerät wird in den Gerichtssaal geschoben und ein Polizist legt die Kassette ein.

Als Dr. Wolenczak den Inhalt des Bandes wieder erkennt, vergeht ihm sein Siegesgewisses Lächeln schlagartig.

Cynthia, die Jahrelang bei den speziellen Erziehungsmethoden ihres Exmannes weggeschaut hatte, wird kreidebleich. Was würde nun aus ihr werden? Niemand würde ihr glauben, dass sie von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Zudem kannte sie ihren Exmann gut genug um zu wissen, dass er versuchen würde einen Teil der Schuld auf sie abzuwälzen.

In Benjamin Krieg steigt der Ärger auf den berühmten Dr. Wolenczak hoch. Zornesrote steigt ihm ins Gesicht.

Kristen Westphalen hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und versucht ihre aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

Die Zuschauer und selbst die abgeprüten Reporter schauen entsetzt auf den Bildschirm. Allen ist klar das diese Aufzeichnung keine Fälschung sein kann.

Beruhigend legt Nathan Bridger seine Hand auf Lucas zitternde linke hand und drückt sie leicht.

Das Gesicht des Teenager spiegelt seine Angst und seine damaligen Schmerzen wieder.

Als das Band zu ende ist und der Bildschirm schwarz wird, herrscht Totenstille im Raum. Lawrence Anwälte ringen mit ihrer Fassung. Sie hatten an die Unschuld ihres Klienten geglaubt.

10 Minuten später fällt der Richter sein Urteil über die Angeklagten. Dr. Wolenczak bekommt eine Haftstrafe von 5 Jahren ohne die Chance auf Bewährung. Cynthia Wolenczaks Haftstrafe beträgt 2 Jahre it der Möglichkeit auf Bewährung nach einem Jahr bei guter Führung. Beiden wird das Sorgerecht für ihren Sohn entzogen.

Um die Frage des Sorgerechts zu klären, unterbricht der Richter die Verhandlung und bittet Lucas allein zu sich in einen Nebenraum.

Richter Goodman bietet dem Blonden, verunsicherten Jungen einen Stuhl an. "Lucas, ich darf dich doch so nennen," der Teenager nickt bestätigend. "Ich möchte mich einen Moment lang alleine mit dir über eine Sache unterhalten. Da deine Eltern das Sorgerecht für dich verloren haben, stellt sich jetzt die Frage, was mit dir passiert. Da du bereits 14 bist, sollst du ausschlaggebend an der Entscheidung beteiligt sein."

"Ich möchte gerne, auf der seaQuest bleiben."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass ein U-Boot auf die dauer das richtige für dich ist?" Fragt Goodman und rückt seine Brille zurecht.

Lucas schaut den Richter überzeugt an. "Ja. Die seaQuest ist mein zu Hause. Dort sind meine Freunde und ich habe Aufgaben die mich herausfordern."

"Die seaQuest allein ist nicht genug. Du brauchst einen Ort an den du gehen kannst wenn das Boot nicht unterwegs ist. Du brauchst einen Menschen an den du dich immer wenden kannst. Ich weiß nach allem was du erlebt hast, ist es schwer wieder richtiges Vertrauen zu einem anderem Menschen aufzubauen. Kennst du jemanden dem du Vertrauen könntest?"

Das junge Genie hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und weiß was er will. "Ich vertraue Captain Bridger."

"Warum?" Fragt der Richter obwohl er dieses Namen erwartet hat.

Der Teenager streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Der Captain gibt mit das Gefühl keine Last zu sein, dass er gerne etwas mit mir unternimmt. Er ist der erste Mensch der mir gezeigt hat, dass das leben auch gut sein kann. Ihm geht es nicht nur um meine Intelligenz. Das Weihnachtsfest was ich mit ihm und Dr. Westphalen gefeiert habe, war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Nathan hat mir erst klar gemacht, dass ich nicht Schuld an dem Verhalten meines Vaters bin. Ohne ihn hätte ich nie gewagt Lawrence anzuzeigen."

Einen Moment denkt Lucas nach. Aber würde der Captain das auch wollen? Er hatte schließlich schon mit der seaQuest alle Hände voll zu tun. Würde er die Gutmütigkeit des Captains nicht ausnützen? Wollte er sich nach dem Verlust seiner Familie überhaupt noch einmal Verantwortung für jemanden übernehmen wollen? Aber ich weiß nicht ob der Captain das auch will. Ich möchte ihn damit nicht überrumpeln."

Mister Godman schaut den Jungen fragend an. "Bist du einverstanden, dass ich Captain Bridger zu unserem Gespräch dazu bitten lasse?"

Kurz darauf betritt Nathan Bridger den Raum und setzt sich neben Lucas und lächelt ihn an.

"Lucas und ich haben eben über das Sorgerecht gesprochen. Lucas was sich nicht sicher, ob es ihnen Recht wäre das Sorgerecht für ihn zu übernehmen."

Verwundert schaut Nathan in die blauen Augen des Jungens. "Ich dachte, du weißt dass dies selbstverständlich und wichtig für mich ist. Ich würde es nicht anders wollen."

Die anspannung der Verhandlung weicht in Lucas Gesicht der Freunde.

OOO

Nachdem die entsprechenden Papiere unterzeichnet und beglaubigt sind, geht es zurück auf die seaQuest.

OOO

Als Lucas am Abend gemütlich in seinem Bett liegt denkt er über den heutigen Tag nach. Erst jetzt ist er sich der großen Erleichterung richtig bewusst. Seine Eltern hatten ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen und er ist nun endlich frei. Nie würde er zu ihnen zurückkehren müssen und das alles hatte er nur dem Captain zu verdanken.

ENDE FOLGE 10


End file.
